A number of coin counting or coin handling devices are configured to receive coins, or to work in cooperation with a device for receiving coins, after they have been counted or handled. For example, the coin counting device may be configured to output counted coins to a tray, bin, box, bag, trolley or similar device. Some coin handling devices are configured to output coins to two or more difference receptacles, such as to place different coin denominations in different bags or to distribute coins to two or more receptacles so as to avoid a single receptacle which is heavier than desired when loaded.
A number of coin handling devices are configured to facilitate removal of coins from the coin handling device, e.g. for deposit in a bank, reuse elsewhere, further counting or other handling, sorting, and the like. Conveniently, coin handling devices may be configured to permit easy removal of a coin bin, bag or other receptacle after it has been fully or partially filled with coins. Such removal of a bin, bag or other coin receptacle presents a number of handling, security and other problems. Since the receptacle, during use, has at least one opening through which coins are received, upon removal of the receptacle there is a potential for pilfering or other unauthorized removal of coins from the receptacle, and a potential for spillage or other unintentional loss of coins. In some situations, bins or bags may be configured so that personnel removing the receptacle may manually close the opening. However, since this procedure relies on the memory, diligence and honesty of the person removing the receptacle, there is a potential of personnel to forget or otherwise fail to properly close the receptacle, leading to loss of coins. In some cases, a receptacle may be configured to permit an opening to be closed but may not provide for automatic locking of a receptacle, potentially permitting opening of a closed but unlocked receptacle. Accordingly, there is a need for a coin receptacle which, upon removal from a coin counting device, is automatically closed and locked.
In some situations a coin receptacle may be configured such that manual intervention is required in order to open and/or unlock the receptacle once it is closed or locked. This type of receptacle presents the potential for installing a closed or locked receptacle into a coin handling device which may result in misdirection of counted coins, e.g. onto the floor or the interior of the coin counting device. Accordingly, there is a need for a receptacle configured to automatically unlock and/or open upon insertion into a coin handling device.
In some previous devices, if the cover was closed and locked, it could not thereafter be reopened until the entire lid of the bin was opened, permitting access to the resetting or cocking mechanism of the lock. Accordingly, there was a risk that, owing to personnel forgetfulness, bins could be delivered to coin handling machines in a locked condition and in which the bins could not be unlocked without returning to the central coin processing facility which typically is the only facility able to access the interior of the bin.
Certain coin handling devices are configured to define a specific volume for receiving a coin receptacle. When coin receptacles are configured to use a portion of the interior volume of the receptacle for accommodating closing or locking mechanisms, the volume available for holding coins is accordingly reduced, effectively increasing the frequency with which the coin handling device must be serviced, e.g. for removal of counted coins. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a coin receptacle which reduces or minimizes the volume devoted to closing or locking mechanisms.
In a typical coin receptacle, coins entering the receptacle are free to rebound off interior receptacle walls or other coins, creating the potential for damaging or jamming any moving parts placed in or exposed to the interior of the receptacle. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a coin receptacle which minimizes or reduces the moving parts exposed to the interior of the receptacle.
Since coins are relatively dense, a fully-loaded coin bin can have a relatively large mass such as around 500 lbs. (about 200 kg) or more. As the coin receptacles are moved, often using wheels, there is a potential, particularly when receptacles are moved through public areas, for personnel to lose control of the receptacle, potentially causing injury or damage. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a receptacle which includes one or more wheels for ease of handling but which reduces or eliminates potential for loss of control.
In general, then, it would be useful to provide a coin receptacle which is automatically locked and closed on removal from the coin handling device, automatically opened and unlocked on insertion into the coin handling device, provides for efficient use of volume to permit storage of a large number of coins, and minimizes or reduces potential for jamming or damage of mechanisms. Preferably, such a device is robust, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, install and maintain, such as by using a relatively small number of parts, and in general facilitates removal of coins from the coin handling device in a secure, safe, and inexpensive manner, requiring little attention from service personnel and reducing the potential for loss of coins.